Wondergirl
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: A baby is left on the Cullen's doorstep. They all decide to adopt her and help her grow. Little Lily-Belle McCarty Cullen is going to be a heartbreaker. Pre-Bella, but will eventually get there. Also Alec/OC and the normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

*******I own none of the Twilight characters or Twilight. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 1

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward, entertain me," I whined watching the game on TV.

"Go away Emmett," he grumbled and kept reading his book.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the TV. I love sports, but it's the fact that Alice ruined this game for me by telling me who won. Everyone is out hunting, except Eddie and I. He needs to find someone, his sulking is annoying. I've got my Rosie to cuddle with as long as I haven't pissed her off for doing something incredibly stupid, which actually happens a lot. I sighed and leaned back, before I heard what sounded like crying.

"Emmett I know you're bored, but stop," Edward said looking at me as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean that wasn't you?" I shook my head.

We both jumped up and started looking. I noticed the closer to the front door the louder the sound. So I went and opened the front door. On the doorstep was a baby wrapped tight in thick pink blankets. My eyes widened as I picked up the baby. Who would leave a baby on a doorstep in the middle of Alaska? I rocked the crying baby in my arms as I brought her inside. She soon settled down and starting gurgling in my arms.

'Edward get down here now,' I thought.

I smiled down at the little girl. She had to of been 6 months old. She had beautiful blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She's going to break some hearts when she's older.

"What the-," Edward said coming into the room.

"She's a baby must have been cold. Can you turn the heat on higher?" I asked.

He turned up the heat, before coming back over to me.

"Is there a note or anything?" I shrugged and unwrapped some of the blankets not finding one.

"No."

"What gets me is that we didn't hear or smell anyone or thing. How'd she get here?" he asked I shrugged.

Then the front door flew open and the others ran in. Alice had to of seen the baby.

"I just saw Emmett with a baby and we came back. What happened?" she asked as Edward filled her in.

I just played with the baby. She loved grabbing my finger with her tiny hand. She giggled and looked at me. I never had time for a child while I was human. I worked all of the time trying to provide food for my family. I never had a wife, of course I dated and got around, but no one interested me enough to marry them.

"So what are we going to do about the baby?" Edward asked.

"I say we keep her," I said smiling down at the baby.

"Emmett she's not a dog. She's a baby and needs to be taken care of," Rosie said taking the baby from me.

"So is it settled then?" Carlisle asked as everyone nodded.

"Can you guys watch her while we go and get baby stuff?" Alice asked.

I smirked and took the baby from Rose. She glared at me, before grabbing her purse and left with Alice. Esme decided that we needed baby formula first and went to get some.

"Emmett, since she likes you so much would you like to help me give her a checkup?" Carlisle asked as I nodded.

I followed Carlisle up the stairs to his office. I unwrapped the blankets from her and took off her pajama outfit leaving her in her diaper. She didn't like that very much and started crying. I started rubbing her tummy and shushing her. She seemed to like that and smiled. Carlisle did all of the stuff.

"She's healthy that's for sure, I just don't understand how or why she was left with us," Carlisle said I nodded agreeing.

I redressed her and carried her back down stairs. Jasper was watching the game now and Eddie boy was still reading that damn book. I laid down on the couch laying the baby on my chest. I looked at her and started thinking of names.

"Lauren…no…Madison…no…Alyssa…no."

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Thinking of names," I stated.

"Emmett, you know that's it's dangerous for her to be here right?"

"I'll take care of her, we'll all just feed a little more to make sure," I said.

"We are also mush stronger than her. And what about when we have to move, will a child really be able to keep such a secret?"

"Forget it Edward she's here and she's staying," I said now ignoring him.

I looked at the baby and smiled she was smiling at me, before she started yawning. I rubbed her little back lightly lulling her to sleep. Esme came back in with diapers, formulas, bottles and everything we could need.

"We're back and we got everything that we could need," Alice said dancing in the door arms loaded with bags.

Rose sat her bags down and came over to me. She lightly lifted the baby in her arms amazing the baby still slept.

"Jazz let's go and get the stuff," I said as he nodded.

We went to the garage and I saw boxes on top of boxes expertly stacked in Rose's car along with Eddie's. I opened the doors and started pulling out boxes carrying a few at a time.

"You're not scared?" Jasper asked.

"About the baby, no," I said.

"Emmett we could so easily lose control, especially you and I."

"I know we're just going to have to feed more. I never had time for a child while I was human. And neither did Rose, I think this is a great time for us all to have something that we were all denied by becoming what we are."

"Good point," he smiled at me.

We started carrying everything inside. Alice directed us to the only open room we have at the moment. It wasn't long before Jasper and I had everything inside. I started opening everything and putting it together.

"Wow guys not bad," Rose said as she came in carrying the baby.

We had the crib and everything else that had to be put together put together. I smiled and went over taking the baby from Rose.

"Time for decorating," Alice said skipping in happily.

"We still have to name her though," Rose said.

"I know." I sighed going downstairs.

"Time for a bottle," Esme said handing me the giraffe designed bottle.

I went and sat on the couch and fed her. I couldn't get enough of this little girl, she was the sweetest and most precious thing ever and I know for sure she's going to be spoiled. Once she finished the bottle I sat it on the coffee table and starting burping her. After she burped I smiled and sat her on my lap facing at me. She laughed and smiled at me, she started holding out her arms wanting me to actually hold her.

"She's already a daddy's girl," Rose said as I turned my head.

Rose was leaning over the couch looking at the both of us. I laughed and nodded turning my attention back to the baby. She let out a yawn and Rose decided it was bed time. I carried her upstairs with Rose beside me. Once I was in the room it was decorated with pink and purple everywhere. Rose took her from me, so she could change her into pajamas. I smiled as we laid here down and put a blanket over her. Her little eyes tried to fight sleep but she was knocked out.

"She's precious," Rose said.

"I know," I said wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her to my side.

"Lily-Belle," she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"The perfect name for her, Lily-Belle."

"Lily-Belle McCarty Cullen has a ring to it," I laughed.

My little Lily-Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

*******I own none of the Twilight characters or Twilight. My OC's are mine though.**

******Note that Alec and Jane are like 18 in this**

Chapter 2

**Emmett's POV**

"No daddy," Lils said pushing my hand away.

She's learning to walk and just fell. I was helping her up, but she acts like her mother and won't let me help her. I chuckled and slid back away from her a little bit. Alice ran into the room with a camera in her hands. I looked at her raising and eyebrow.

"I want her to be able to see everything about herself. We'll remember, but she'll forget," she said smiling.

Soon everyone was in the room watching as Lils. She grabbed the edge of the couch and pulled herself up. Soon she let go and started wobbling like she was going to fall, but then she steadied herself. Then she started taking steps towards me. I smiled I couldn't believe my princess was walking. When she made it to me she fell in my lap.

"You did it Lils," I said smiling as she clapped.

I picked her up and started spinning her in the air. Everyone clapped and she started giggling as I settled her on my hip.

"I think someone deserves a freeze pop," Esme said.

"Yay pop pop," she cheered.

**Alice's POV**

"Do you like your dress?" I asked Lily-Belle.

"Yes, it's really pretty Auntie Alice," the five year old said smiling.

It was actually scary how much she looks like Rose and acts like Emmett. Today was Rose's and Emmett's wedding and Lily is the flower girl for mommy and daddy. She was standing in the silky pink dress; I knew she would like it. But I can see in a few short years that dresses and dolls are going to be replaced with jeans and sports, I may not like it, but Lily's my niece and I respectfully accept it. I started curling her hair and pinning it all back into a bun. I also pinned a tiger lily in her hair.

"Can I look now?" she asked getting impatience like her daddy.

"Yes you can," I said carrying her over to the mirror.

"Pretty," she smiled laughing.

I sat her on the ground and gave her a pair of white dress shoes. She sat down and put them on. I awed, she was just so cute. I took her hand as we walked downstairs to the wedding. The weather was nice, so we were actually having it outside this time. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing at the altar. Only our close friends were here, so Tanya and her clan. Rose kissed Lily's head and handed her a basket of flower petals. The doors opened and Lily walked out dropping the petals everywhere as we all walked out behind her with Rose behind us. When Lily made it to the altar she went and stood beside Emmett. I laughed already knowing how this was going to happen. We all lined up as Rose stood in front of Emmett.

"Lily baby, you have to come stand by mommy," Rose said.

"Why, I want to stand with daddy?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she always did.

"Ok you can stand with daddy baby," Rose laughed as the service started.

I kept looking at Jasper smiling to him, but would look at Lily every so often. The poor thing looked bored, she doesn't understand any of this, she just wants to go and eat the cake she was promised.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride," the preacher said as Emmett and Rose kissed.

"Ewwww," Lily said making everyone, especially Emmett laugh.

**Esme's POV**

I was making cookie dough so I could bake cookies for Lily. She was my grandbaby and of course as every grandma knows they have every right to spoil the grandchild. I was mixing in the chocolate chips when I heard glass shatter in the living room. I sat the bowl down and ran into the living room. Standing in the middle of shattered glass was Emmett and Lily-Belle.

"What happened?" I asked looking at what used to be the glass bowl from the coffee table.

"Lils did it," my son said pointing to his 5 year old.

"Nu-uhh daddy did it," she said pointing back at him.

"The sad part is I don't know who to believe," I sighed shaking my head.

"It was Emmett Esme, don't let him trick you," Edward said walking through as Emmett glared.

"Emmett I want this mess cleaned up now," I said going over and picking up Lily. "While you and I finish the cookies I was baking."

"Yummy," she laughed as I took her back into the kitchen with me.

**Carlisle's POV**

We have just moved more south in Alaska and everyone is adjusting as always. Rosalie and Emmett are still in school, so I'm picking up Lily-Belle from school. It's her first day of 1st grade at this school. She's grown so much in the short five and a half years that she has been with us. I parked in front of the school where she was standing with a teaching assistant. I didn't have to have Jasper's gift to that she was upset. She was smiling; I knew that was for the teaching assistant. Her bright blue eyes said it all. I got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey 'grand' daddy," she said whispering the grand so only I could hear it.

She's very intelligent for a six year old. She understands what we are and that she has to keep it a secret. I'm posing as her father as Edward, Emmett and Alice are her siblings. She doesn't like having to call Emmett 'brother' in public.

"Hey Lily-Belle are you ready?" I asked as she nodded.

I thanked the assistant and took Lily-Belle to the car. I strapped her in her seat and got in driving for home.

"How was school?"

"Fine," she muttered looking at her feet.

"Just fine?" she nodded. "What's wrong Lily-Belle?"

"The other kids make fun of me for being new," she frowned.

"Did you tell your teacher?"

"Yeah, but they started doing it when she had her back turned."

"Lily-Belle ignore them, they do not know what a special little girl you are. And when your father says you need to hit them just ignore him," I said making her laugh.

**Edward's POV**

The others were out hunting, so I was watching Lily-Belle. I'm glad Emmett went against my judgment, because I love my niece. I listened for her thoughts so I could find her. She has quiet thoughts; unless she wants something then it's like Emmett's thoughts, very loud.

'Why does mommy want me to learn and classical instrument?' I heard her think.

I went up the stairs and to her room. I knocked on the door before hearing a small 'come in'. Her purple room always takes me by surprise; I keep forgetting that Alice and Rose re-painted it from white.

"Hey Lily-Belle what are you doing?" I asked sitting beside the six year old.

"Looking at this book, mommy wants me to play a classical instrument," she said showing me the book.

"Well, have you thought of any?"

"Piano or violin," she said as I nodded.

"Come on," I said standing holding my hand out.

She took my hand and I walked with her down the stairs to my piano. I sat on the bench sitting her on my lap. I started playing my new composition as she watched me. I finished playing and she started clapping.

"Do you want to try?" I asked as she nodded.

I went over a simpler piece with her helping her play the different keys. After I told her how to do it a few times she started it by herself. She started slow at first, but she started getting faster.

"You're getting it Lily-Belle," I said smiling at her as she started smiling back up at me.

"Thanks Uncle Eddie."

"You are Emmett's child," I muttered shaking my head.

**Japer's POV**

"But Auntie Alice I don't want to go to bed," Lily-Belle said crossing her arms over her chest.

Alice and I are watching Lily-Belle while the others are hunting. Alice always stays with me when I have to watch Lily-Belle. It's not that they don't trust me; I just don't know how great myself-control is.

"How about a story," Alice said smiling at me.

She was up to something, I could feel it. Lily-Belle nodded her head and held her arms up for me to carry her. Even though she's seven she loves to be carried. I easily picked her up and carried her up to her room. After she was all tucked into bed Alice smiled at me.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who had a magical power. And even though she had that power, no one liked her. Her power was that she could see things that no one else could. One day she woke up in a dark place and it came to her in a vision, her soul mate till the end of time," Alice started smiling at me.

"And there was a soldier who was so tired of fighting. Every day was a battle, training soldiers, treating soldiers, he needed to get away. So he left not knowing what was going to happen to him. He left in the middle of the night so the others didn't know," I said smiling at Alice.

I know that we are really sugarcoating our story, but it seems cute and Lily-Belle is all ears.

"So the girl went to meet this man from her vision. At a diner in Philadelphia, she saw him walk up and she said. 'You've kept me waiting a long time'," Alice said smiling.

"The soldier was confused, but he said. 'I'm sorry ma'am'. The girl was happy, which he could feel making him happy. He knew that he couldn't leave this girl ever," I said smiling back at Alice.

"Yay happy ending," Lily-Belle said clapping.

**Rose's POV**

I don't know how, but the Volturi found out about my baby girl. We were in our hotel in Volterra, Italy. I was getting Lily ready as Emmett walked around the room silently. He was upset like we all were. They weren't going to take my baby from me.

"Mommy why are you sad?" my seven year old asked me.

"I'm not sad sweetie, just worried," I said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No, just stay with daddy ok, we're going to meet some people that mommy and daddy know ok?" I asked as she nodded.

Carlisle came to get us from our room. Luckily it was cloudy outside, so we weren't really noticed. Outside of the building we could see Felix and Jane waiting and took us to their building. Emmett stopped and picked up Lily and carried her inside. I looked around taking my surroundings. Once we walked into a room Aro stood welcoming us. Lily pushed her head into Emmett's neck, that's always been a way to comfort her.

"Carlisle, it's been a while," Aro started.

"That it has Aro," Carlisle said.

I looked to Edward for any sign of what they might be thinking. Edward's eyes flashed to Alec and stayed there. Alec was standing beside his sister and wasn't breathing, his eyes staying on Lily.

"And this little girl is your granddaughter correct," Aro said motioning to Lily.

"Yes, this is our little Lily-Belle."

"Lily-Belle how precious and how old are you Lily-Belle?" Aro asked.

Lily turned her head and looked at Aro, her eyes widened as she hid her face back into Emmett's neck.

"You were asked a question, you need to answer it," Jane said looking at Lily.

Alec growled at his sister, making everyone in the room look at him. Soon Aro got an all knowing look on his face, looking between Lily and Alec.

"It seems that Lily-Belle is Alec's singer," Aro said as all of our eyes went to Alec. "I know that she is scared, but I would like to see Lily Belle's thoughts."

"It's going to be ok Lils, it won't be for long. Be mommy and daddy's big, big girl," Emmett whispered to her as she nodded in his neck.

Emmett sat Lily-Belle on the ground and kissed her forehead. Lily-Belle turned to Aro and started walking up to him. All of us were ready to attack if needed. Aro sat Lily on his lap making Emmett growl.

"Lily-Belle, do you love your family?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said giving him her 'duh' face.

"I can see that you hide their secret very well."

"Of course, I don't want them to go away."

"They will not do not worry. Alec come here," Aro said.

Alec took a deep breath not wanting to breathe in Lily-Belle's scent when he's close. Alec walked over and his eyes were turning black. Emmett was getting antsy ready to jump and the slightest thing, but Edward held his hand back telling him to stay.

"What do you think of Alec?"

"I don't know, I don't know him," she said tilting her head to the side making Aro laugh. "You can go back to your family."

That's all it took for Lily to hop off of Aro and run back to Emmett. He picked her up and pushed her face back into his neck.

"We have decided that Lily-Belle McCarty Cullen shall live, but on her 18th birthday she is to be turned, or we will kill her," Aro stated.

I knew this was a lie, I can tell even now that my daughter is going to have an ability and he's not going to kill one of his guards singers. I still hate that my daughter's blood sings to him. If we didn't turn her on her 18th birthday, then Aro was and he was going to make her one of his guards. I'm not about to let that happen, I'll die for my baby girl.


	3. Chapter 3

*******I own none of the Twilight characters or Twilight. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 3

"Lils princess time to wake up," daddy said in a peppy voice.

I groaned and pulled my covers over my head. I knew today was the first day of school and daddy was going to make sure I'm up and ready. Soon the blanket was ripped away from my body making me start shivering.

"Grandma, daddy's being mean again!" I yelled snuggling my pillow.

"Emmett stop being mean. Lily get out of bed," I heard grandma yell up the stairs making me groan.

"Yep that backfired. Come on first day of school, followed by your volleyball practice, and then you get to come home and do homework. Oh and let's not forget it's your senior year," daddy said crawling on my bed.

"And far from my last," I said sighing making dad sigh too.

I've known about the deal that we had with the Volturi, then again if we didn't have this deal, I would have been dead a long time ago. Every year on my birthday they always send me a present, so I know that I'm one year closer to becoming a vampire. And now my days as a human are numbered, I turn 18 on July 1st.

My life has been nothing, but being spoiled by my vampire family. I never found my real parents, but I have my family now, so I'm ok with that. I love sports and music; daddy helps me prepare for sports, while Uncle Eddie plays music with me. He taught me how to play piano and now I've taught myself guitar, of course Uncle Jazz and Eddie helped.

"Come on Lils shower," daddy said getting up. He pulled me to my feet making me groan.

We moved to Forks, Washington last year and I like the quiet little town. Not really liking the whole everyone knowing everyone's business thing though. I took a quick shower and went back to my room to change. I slipped into a pair of dark skinny jeans. I decided on layering a black cami under a white one. At that point mom came in and pushed me into the bathroom, so she could do my hair. I was so used to this that it isn't even funny. There's a stool in my bathroom just so mom can do my hair every morning. She started by blow-drying my hair and then straightened it. I like my hair basic, but for games she'll give me french braids or do something different with my hair.

"Ok Lily all done, now get downstairs to eat," mom said cleaning everything up.

I nodded grabbing a hair bow off the counter and put it around my wrist. I walked down stairs and could smell pancakes.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked sticking my head in the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, now to the table little lady," Uncle Jazz laughed walking into the kitchen.

"No fair Jazzie," I whined.

"Ok Lily it's ready," grandma said making me run to the table.

I love chocolate and chocolate chip pancakes are made for special occasions, since I'd eat them all the time if I was aloud. I sat down as Jazz sat a plate, silverware and syrup in front of me.

"Thanks Jazz." I ate my meal and put on a pair of black ballet flats.

"Lily, get your volleyball bag, before you forget it again," mom said coming into the room with Alice.

I forgot about that, I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed it. I knew mom had packed it, making sure I had everything. I grabbed the duffel bag and ran back downstairs, so I could grab my backpack. I grabbed my backpack and my car keys.

"You want help?" daddy asked taking my volleyball bag.

"Careful daddy, the way these people talk they'll think you left mom and started dating me."

"Very true."

"Ok let's go," Uncle Eddie said handing me a coffee cup, before going to the garage.

Uncle Eddie was taking his stupid Volvo, while mom was driving her BMW. I smiled looking at my baby, my new white and black Mustang. I put my backpack in the back and got in.

"Now go the speed limit, don't try and catch Eddie boy," daddy said winking at me.

I laughed backing out; the others were already driving up the driveway. I smirked and started speeding to catch them. Daddy's phone rang when we were almost in town.

"Alice said slow down, Charlie's on radar by the school," I nodded and slowed down the speed limit.

Sure enough Charlie was waiting on the high school kids to show off their new cars by speeding into the school. I parked beside mom and got out.

"You want your bag or leave it?"

"Leave it." I said grabbing my backpack and locking my car.

"I'm going to be scared when you actually learn to drive," Eddie laughed.

"Don't encourage her to speed, Emmett already does," mom said glaring at daddy.

"Hey I told her to not catch up to Eddie," daddy said defending himself as the bell rang. "Saved by the bell come on Lils we have Advanced PE."

Believe it or not this has been the everyday norm, since I started high school. I mean I loved being spoiled, but at the same time hate it, because I know I'll never truly know how to do things on my own. Then again with becoming a vampire this summer I'll have time to learn everything. We went to the gym and like I figured every class to be today just an introductory. The coach just talked about participation and he strongly encourages the guys to try out for football, meaning he wants daddy to tryout. After listening to him talk and ramble on about nothing the bell rang for history.

"Hey Lily," I heard Axel Knight yell as he ran up to me, dad chuckled and kept walking…jerk.

"Hey Axel," I said smiling.

"I was wondering if maybe after the game Friday, would you like to go out to eat?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Axel's really cute and he's the quarterback for the school. He's tall and muscular with short black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sure Axel that sounds great," I said, yep that'll piss off a few family members.

"Really cool, I'll see you Friday Lily," he said pecking my cheek, before running off to class happily.

I laughed and went to history; daddy had a smile on his face; while mom didn't look very happy. Then again I think that I'm the only human she likes. Jazz had the same look daddy did, so I pissed off mom and more than likely Uncle Eddie. The teacher just went over what he expects of the class, but living with vampire's history isn't so bad. The bell rang for lunch, so we all went and stood by my locker waiting on Eddie and Alice. Alice danced up to us smiling and she took Jazz's side. Eddie glared at me as I smiled and walked behind Alice and Jazz. Mom and daddy followed me as Eddie brought up the rear. We walked into the cafeteria getting the same looks and whispers as always. I didn't know what everyone was saying, but my family did. They hurried through the line getting anything, since they really didn't eat. I picked pizza, a rice crispy treat and vitamin water. After I paid I started walking to our table.

"Hey Lily, coach had to move our game to tonight, I was letting you know," Annie one of the other players said.

"Ok thanks Annie," I said and started walking again.

"Hey Lily," Axel said stopping me.

"Hey Axel," I said smiling.

"I was wondering maybe you'd want to get ice cream after your game this evening?"

"Yeah that sounds great and we're still on for Friday," I said pecking his cheek going to the table. And again mom and Eddie were pissed…great.

**Emmett's POV**

"She needs to stop being around that human," Rose said glaring at the Axel kid that's talking to Lils.

"Calm down its harmless talking, so what if he's taking her out a few times, let her live; believe it or not she's a human not a vampire," I said looking at Rose and Edward.

"She also has to remember that she won't be human long. This little relationship that he wants to be in with her isn't going to go over well, when next year this time she'll want to suck him dry," Edward said.

"And I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but if the Volturi find out especially Alec then that kid's dead," Alice said.

"Have you seen anything?" I asked.

"No, but the Volturi are thinking of a visit that's why I said it."

"Let her live just for a little, please," I said looking at all of them.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I like it," Rose said.

"My game got moved to tonight," Lils said sitting next to me she wouldn't look at Rose or Eddie…great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lily's POV**

"Remember when you're taking a charge to wait for the contact, before you fall and to hold your head up; we don't need you having another concussion," daddy said.

"I know, I learned to keep my head up," I sighed shaking my head.

It was almost basketball season and daddy was helping me get ready. I like volleyball, but basketball is my sport, so I'm skipping a bit ahead.

"Alright, I'm just going to tap you, so be ready," he said dribbling the ball.

I nodded, when he came towards the goal, I went from help side defense to taking a charge. He hit me and I fell making sure to keep my head up.

"Charge on Emmett," Jazz said walking out to us.

"Yes, finally no more blocks," I laughed as daddy pulled me up.

"Anyway that Axel kid keeps calling," Jazz smirked.

Yeah Axel and I didn't really happen, due to the fact that I'm more intelligent than he is. I groaned this is annoying, what by no is this guy not getting here.

"Want ice cream to make you feel better?" daddy asked as I nodded. Glad someone knows how to make me feel better.

We all went inside; I went into the living room sitting in front of the TV. I heard daddy in the kitchen. I flipped through the channels finding a USC game, when out of nowhere everyone was the room looking ready to fight.

"What-," I started.

"Lily-Belle stay back," daddy growled.

My eyes widened as I nodded curling into the couch. The front door opened and in walked four cloaked figures.

"What a nice home?" a girl said.

"Jane, to what do we owe this visit?" Granddaddy asked.

Three of them removed their hoods and I recognized them from when we went to Italy. I couldn't move, I was terrified, I didn't know what to do.

"Lily-Belle breath," was the thing I heard, before I blacked out.

"So much for no more concussions," I heard daddy say as I started waking up.

"Hold on Emmett, let Lily wake up, before I give her the test," granddaddy said. I carefully opened my eyes and saw I was in my room.

"Ok, Lily where are you?"

"My room," I groaned feeling a headache coming.

"Who are we?"

"Daddy and granddaddy," I answered

"Count backwards from 100 my 2's,"

"100, 98, 96, 94."

"She's fine, no concussion for once. If she wants to come down she can, but I don't blame her if she doesn't," granddaddy said as daddy nodded.

Granddaddy kissed my head and left my room. I sat up and moved resting against the head board.

"Careful Lils you hit hard," daddy said as I nodded.

"Why are they here?" I asked looking down.

"Just to check in on you sweetie," he said and I knew he was trying to sound convincing, it just meant he wasn't going to say with them here, I nodded.

"What happened?"

"You had a panic attack; stopped breathing, passed out, hit your head on the floor."

"Ohh."

"Yep, so no game for you tomorrow," he said making me pout.

He laughed, but that soon faded, before he growled and there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and in walked Alec. As I remember he's unbelievably beautiful, his dark hair completely different from his sisters. Even with the cloak, I can tell he's muscular and taller than I am. What bothers me the most is his red eyes they scare me, even though I can tell he doesn't want to hurt me unlike the other guard members.

"What do you want?" daddy growled.

"I came to see how Lily-Belle is. I heard she was awake and wanted to check," he said his eyes turning back to me. "I am truly sorry that we caused this. The last thing I want is for you to be injured."

From what I understand from my family, Alec is cold hearted and doesn't show emotion. I saw sadness flash in his eyes, while he was talking to me.

"I'm fine thanks, I'll be down in a minute," I said smiling. He nodded and left the room closing the door.

"Well that was weird," daddy said.

"I'm his singer and that means no matter how cold hearted and emotionless he is he's worried. It's nice to see he has feelings," I said smiling.

"We'll talk later; grab your bear and blanket, then we'll go down."

I grabbed my teddy bear and blanket off my bed, before following daddy back down stairs. When we walked in the living room it doesn't look like anyone moved from before. I went over and sat on the couch wrapping myself in my blanket and hugged my bear.

"Ok now that everything seems back to normal. Why are you all here?" Granddaddy asked.

"We had a mission in the area and decided to visit," Jane smirked, before her eyes flashed to me.

Uncle Edward was growling looking at Jane dangerously. All she did was smirk while we all stared at her.

"She doesn't want Lily alive any more. She just thought about killing her right now," my eyes widened.

"Sister leave," Alec said which surprised us all.

"What?" Jane asked surprised.

"If you want to kill my singer, then you are going through me. I do not want you around Lily-Belle, leave. Everyone else can leave as well," Alec said staring at his sister and glanced at the other guard members. She huffed before walking out with the other guards.

"Again I'm sorry for everything we have caused. Lily-Belle we seem to only bring you harm and grief. I wish that things were different, but it seems my sister does not appreciate you or my feelings," he said coming over to me and kneeling by my side.

"Goodbye Lily-Belle, I cannot wait until we see each other again," he said taking my hand and kissing it. His lips were cold and left a tingly sensation where they just were.

"Bye Alec, thank you," I said reaching over and kissed his cheek. He didn't smile, but I saw warmth in his eyes briefly. He walked to the door and looked at Uncle Eddy.

"She is fine as you can see, I also wish things could be different," Eddy nodded.

Alec looked back at me, before he left. About 15 minutes passed, before anyone said anything.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," daddy said looking at me.

Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Alec's POV**

It has only been an hour since I left my dear Lily-Belle. I cannot get her out of my mind. Now that she is almost 18 years old, we can finally be together. I know that she is not going to leave her family, so I do not understand exactly how everything will work out.

"Brother will you stop thinking of the girl," my sister hissed.

I smirked, Lily-Belle will never be harmed by my sister and my sister does not like that.

"She will soon be mine for eternity sister, so get over it," I smiled.

"She is a human and can be killed off very quickly," Jane smirked, I growled.

I turned quickly grabbing my sister's throat and pinned her to a near-by tree.

"And I will know where to go if my singer dies and trust me sister you will not want to know what will happen to you," I growled shoving her.

"Ohh trouble in paradise," Demetri laughed walking past us.

**Emmett's POV**

"What was all of that about Lily-Belle?" Rose asked as Lils rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I like him," Lils sighed.

"He's part of the Volturi, you remember the people who want you to be a vampire."

"How can I forget, I always have that constant reminder hanging over my head, but I can't help the way I feel about him. I've never felt anything close to this before." Lily-Belle got up and went to her room.

"Rose we all knew this was going to happen," Carlisle tried to reason.

"Alice why didn't you see them coming?"

"I watch Aro, I think it was all Alec's idea, I didn't see anything till he was here," Alice said.

"She's my little girl, I can't let them have her," Rose growled.

"Rose, Lily's almost 18, we need to start acting like she's 18. It won't be long before she's a vampire and Alec will be with her. We have to accept whatever is going to happen," I said, before going upstairs to comfort Lily.

"Lils," I said cracking the door.

"If you're going to yell at me don't even bother," she said under her blankets, I could hear the sound of Pokémon on her Nintendo DS.

"Lils you know me I'm not," I said walking over to the bed and sitting on the corner of the bed. "Lils, I know you can't help how you feel and I respect that. You're always going to be my little girl and now you're an adult, so your decisions matter. Whatever you decide is up to you, ok."

"Thank you daddy," she said popping out from under the covers smiling. "Daddy will you lay down with me?"

"I guess I can," I chuckled lying beside my baby girl.

She snuggled to me and closed her eyes, not before saying good night. I ran my hand through her hair listening to her breath. She's so calm when she's asleep, like nothing else exists, one of the many things I'm going to miss. After I knew she was asleep I got out of her hold and went up to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door and heard him say 'come in'. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk working on hospital stuff.

"Hey Carlisle," I said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Is everything ok with Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah she's fine now, can we check her in the morning and if she passes then she can play tomorrow?" I asked.

"More than likely," he smiled at me. "Did Alice tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Lily-Belle's going to win all three state championships. I knew you would be proud of her, but they wanted to surprise you. With everything going the way it did you need something to cheer you up," my eyes widened.

My daughter, Lily-Belle's going to win the volleyball, basketball and softball state championships. She already has last year's state basketball championship, but three more. I smiled and ran out of Carlisle's off as fast as I could. I ran out of the house and into the woods, before yelling in joy. My pride and joy, my Lily-Belle.

"Emmett." I turned and there stood Alec.

"Didn't you all go back to Volterra?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay and keep an eye on Lily-Belle. I trust you all with her, but my sister has threatened her and with my sisters resources I cannot let there be a chance of it happening. That is if you all will allow me to be here," he said keeping a blank face.

"Uhh yeah, we'll go talk to Carlisle," I said turning and running.

"If you do not mind me asking why were you screaming?" he asked.

"My baby girls going to be a three time, well technically four time state champion."

"What is a state champion?"

"There's so much to explain."

When we got to the house everyone, minus Lily were outside waiting. I say it's a combination of Alice and Eddie. A slight glare was sent my way, before he turned back to Alec.

"Haven't you done enough?" Rose asked glaring.

"I just wish to be here with Lily-Belle. My sister wants her dead and even though you all are strong, my sister is strong and has resources," Alec said glaring at the ground.

"Why your sister Alec?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Lily-Belle is taking all of her attention away. Aro is interested in Lily-Belle's gift and she's my singer, so my sister hates her. If it is ok with you and your family I would like to stay," he said.

'I'm ok with it,' I thought.

"Majority rules, Alec you may stay, but you have to follow a few simple rules," Edward said voicing our decisions, Alec nodded.

"One as hard as it may be for you, you can only feed on animals and have to hunt with us. Two you are only aloud around Lily if she wants you around her. Three-," Edward started, before rolling his eyes. "Alice is buying you a wardrobe and you will be attending school with h all of us."

"I agree," Alec said.

"Jasper and I will take you hunting, since Jasper knows how big of a change human to animal blood is," Edward said coming forward with Japer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Lily's POV**

"Lily, time to get up," I felt granddaddy shaking me awake.

"Ok," I said pulling the blanket over my head.

"Come on, if you pass this test I'm about to give you, then you can play this evening," After that I jumped up wide awake.

He laughed and took me up to his office. I was given the concussion test that I always get when I get hit on the head. I passed it and could play in the game this evening. I went and took a shower getting dressed in my sweats. Mom came in and straightened my hair. I grabbed my game bag and went downstairs. Grandma sat a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. I thanked her and ate my breakfast. After I finished mom and Alice told me to hurry up.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Hunting, so we're riding with you," Alice smiled.

Mom was pissed I could tell, but with mom she could be made at anything. Even though I'm adopted everyone said I mimicked her attitude. We all went out to my car Alice got in the back and took my bag, while mom was in the passenger's seat. I drove us to school and of course people were staring. Probably wondering where the guys are. We all got out and walked in the school.

"Disgusting humans," my mom hissed lowly, so only we could hear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't be annoyed if a lot of boys hit on you today, since Emmett and the others are not here, the boys here think we are 'vulnerable'," mom said.

I nodded and put my headphones on, so I could ignore the looks of everyone. I love rock music, but when I'm warming up for a game or getting into game mode I like rap. I can't explain it, any other time I hate rap. I was listening to Drake and walked to my locker. Apparently news gets around fast, because Axel was in front of my locker. Why did I say yes to this guy? I left my headphones on and ignored him as I put my books away. I could tell he was talking to me, but kept putting my books in my locker. I was about to pull a book out when my locker was slammed shut.

"Dude what the fuck!" I yelled ripping my headphones off.

"I was talking to you," he growled.

"I don't give a fuck, if you can't tell!" I yelled back.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you," he glared pushing me to my locker.

"And if you touch my sister again I will kill you," I heard daddy growl, which made me smirk.

Axel turned around as daddy glared and growled his eyes darkened to a darker gold. Axel took off down the hallway as I walked to daddy wrapping my arms around him.

"Are you ok princess?" daddy asked looking me over to make sure.

"Yeah I wasn't about to deal with his shit. How was hunting and where is Uncle Eddie and Jazz?" I asked.

"Ok good, it was good and they're still hunting."

"Ok let's go," I said grabbing my book out of my locker.

My day flew by thankfully; I don't think I could deal with this day anymore. Now I get to go play my game. I went and change into my game jersey and put my sweats on over it. I had to watch the JV's first, so I grabbed my iPod and went out to the bleachers. Daddy was laying back watching them warm up, I don't know where mom and Alice are.

"They're a decent team, a lot better than the last team you played," daddy said as I sat beside him.

"Thought so," I said looking as they walked out of the locker room and to the other set of bleachers.

"Want money for food?" daddy asked as I shook my head.

I put my headphones on and zoned out watching the JV's warm up. The game had started and we were winning, before a hand waved in front of my face. I pulled my headphones off and looked around.

"She's been like that for a while," daddy said as Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Well Edward and our visitor will be here soon," Jazz said.

"What, who's our visitor?" I asked.

"You'll see," was the only answer I got.

Grandma, granddaddy and mom walked up joining us, making me wonder who it is. I pouted and went back to watching the game; I could tell everyone was smiling around me.

"Don't look so happy Lily," I heard Uncle Eddie say as he slid behind me.

I felt someone sit beside me and my eyes widened when I saw Alec. He was wearing a black V-neck, gray jeans and a pair of black Nikes. He looked good, way better than the cloak. His eyes were hazel, but I knew they were contacts to hide his red eyes. I was happy he was here, but why was he?

"Alec," I said.

"My dearest Lily-Belle," he said smiling at me.

"Why are you here? I mean I'm glad you are, but I thought you left," I said.

"I'll explain when we get home, ok love," he chuckled as I nodded.

It was strange I wanted to scoot right beside of him and lay my head on his shoulder. Is that a normal reaction to this situation? I'm not really used to feeling like this.

"Lils don't you have to go in the locker room now?" daddy said pointing to my team walking down the bleachers.

I nodded and stood up giving my stuff to daddy. I looked at Alec and saw he was looking at me smiling. I smiled, before running down the steps, since I was being left behind. People talk about feeling butterflies I never knew what they were talking about until now.

**Alec's POV**

I am happy that Lily-Belle likes that I am here. Edward looked over at me and smiled. I have somewhat bonded with the family. Rosalie still hates me, but she is Lily-Belle's mother, so I understand. Lily-Belle and the other humans came out of the room they went in. I watched them play, but did not understand it. Thankfully Emmett was here to explain it to me. From my understanding Lily-Belle was an amazing player as Emmett called them.

"This isn't her favorite sport in about a month she has basketball and then you'll see something truly amazing," Emmett said as I nodded.

I am glad that after all of my years of existence I can tolerate being around humans. There are a lot of humans here, but I cannot drink human blood anymore. I also have to change the way I speak, humans are lazy and cannot speak correctly. The clothes Alice got for me are a good change I do not mind.

Awhile later everyone started cheering and Emmett said that they had won the game. I followed all of the Cullen's to the floor to wait for Lily-Belle. I could hear the humans talking about me.

"Get used to it Alec, it only gets worse. And remember what I told you about talking in this century, we cannot talk properly around humans," Edward reminded me.

"I understand, but they cannot hear us now, so I do not care," I said.

"Hey great game Lils," Emmett said as Lily-Belle walked over.

She squealed as Emmett picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Everyone laughed and I even found myself chuckling. He sat her down and took her bag from her. She looked and me and blushed, I smiled she is so beautiful. We all started walking outside Lily-Belle was behind her family with me.

"You did very well Lily-Belle," I said.

"Thanks Alec," she smiled.

"You are welcome."

She kissed my cheek, before running off to a white and black car. It is going to take me and very long time before I truly understand what is happening in this century. I'll do anything for Lily-Belle though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Lily's POV**

"Lily time to get up," mom said shaking me, I groaned.

"Where's daddy?" I asked; daddy usually wakes me up.

"They're teaching Alec to act human right now. It's been a very long night," mom said shaking her head.

That's when it hit me, Alec is here and he's going to school with us today. I jumped up and ran to take a shower. When I got out I think mom was impressed of how fast I showered.

"Lily, he's not going anywhere," She laughed, helping me pick out an outfit.

I decided on dark skinny jeans, a neon green cami with a black V-neck over it. After I was dressed mom dried and straightened my hair. I put on my Under Armour tennis shoes and ran down stairs. I tried to go to the living room, but Uncle Jazz quickly took me off track.

"Breakfast little lady," he said taking my hand and guiding me to the dining room.

I pouted while I at my breakfast, while mom and Jazz laughed at my childish behavior.

"Ok I'm done now," I said standing.

"Ok, now you can see him," mom said as they parted to allow me to the living room.

I went in and saw daddy, Eddie, Alice and Alec sitting around the living room talking. Everyone turned when I walked in. Alec's eyes were blood red; he needed to put his contacts in before we leave. A smile came across his face as he got up and was in front of me in a flash.

"My dear Lily-Belle," he said taking my hand, pressing his cold lips against my knuckles.

"No, we've been practicing all night, do it the human way," daddy said making Alec roll his eyes.

"Fine, hey Lily-Belle you look really nice," he said, I can tell that it was annoying to him.

"Not bad, it'll work though," Alice said as I smiled at Alec.

Alec smiled down at me and moved closer to me. I leaned up to him and closed my eyes waiting for our lips to meet.

"Time for school, I'm riding with Lils," daddy said throwing me over his shoulder.

"This isn't fair," I groaned.

"Ohh yes it is, I'm your dad, I'm meant to embarrass you."

"No, that was being mean," I said getting dropped in the driver's seat of my car.

"Sorry Lils, you're still my baby girl."

I started my car as the others got in the Volvo and BMW. I drove daddy and I to school as the others followed behind. We all got out and the whispers instantly started, poor Alec.

"Since I'm an athlete and leader of the teams, it's my duty to show you around," I said smiling at Alec as we got in the school. I grabbed his hand and took him to the main office.

"Hi I'm Alec Hale, I'm the new student," Alec said. He didn't sound formal like he always does, maybe those lessons did help.

"Ok, here you go and I trust that Lily-Belle here is going to show you around," the secretary said.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Let's see," I said taking his schedule once we started walking to my locker. "You have all your classes with me."

"That's good, more time I get to spend with you," he smiled at me leaning in. I leaned again and again waiting for our lips to touch.

"Ohh Lily," I heard Axel call. Someone is going to die today.

"What ass clown?" I snapped turning to look at him.

"Not nice, I see you're showing your adopted brother around. Are you two kissing siblings, like your other siblings?" he asked smirking.

I tightened my fist, I was pissed and I was about to kill him. Thank god my family came just then. I felt waves of calm flow through me as I nodded to Jazz in thanks. Alec wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him, while the others dealt with Axel.

"Today's just not your day," Uncle Eddie smirked walking past me. I moved out of Alec's arms and tried to hit him.

"Ohh Lily-Belle, you're not nearly strong enough to hurt me."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," I muttered opening my locker.

"Heard that."

I sighed shaking my head at my uncle. Alec was looking a little confused by our conversation, but I knew it wasn't going to take long for him to catch on.

"Come on you have advanced PE with me and daddy," I said.

The day was going by smoothly Alec was fitting in like most of my family. There were already rumors that Alec was my boyfriend. Let them talk, no matter how true I wanted that to be. It was the last class of the day Calculus; did I mention I hate this class? Mom and Jasper are in here with Alec and I.

'_Would the senior girls' basketball team please report to Coach Purdham's room,'_ the secretary called over the announcements.

Mom nodded that she would grab my bag, so I got up and walked to coach's room. My basketball coach is a very special coach. He's about 5'8" with black hair and brown eyes. If you know him outside the court and classroom like we do, he's a nice guy, but when he's pissed off my legs want to detach from my body. When I got my first concussion here it was a poor call; after I was taken out he threw a chair on to the court. I was happy and scared when I found out. I walked in and coach greeted me. I was the first one here; there were only two more seniors. When Meaghan and Annie walked in he sat us down.

"We have extra money in the budget this year. All the warm-ups and shoes will be paid for, but there was extra money. I was thinking since you all won the state title last year it should be up to you on how we spend it. I thought maybe you'd like custom jerseys, only for this year with your names on the back," he said. I nodded I liked that idea.

After much debate we agreed on getting special uniforms made. The colors are neon green, yellow and white; they'll be black instead of white for away games. On the back will have our last names and the same for our teammates. After that we all went back to class. I was excited though, I didn't want to go back to class. District playoffs start tomorrow for volleyball, I'm wired. Thank god there wasn't much time left in class and we could leave.

There was no practice tonight; coach wanted us to rest for tomorrow. I went to my locker to put my books away.

"How was your first day?" I asked Alec knowing he was behind me.

"Boring, I see why you hate it so much," he said smiling at me. "Let's go, before your family makes me ride with them again."

I laughed and grabbed his hand leading the way to my car. We got in and I started for home, mom and Uncle Eddie didn't look happy when we passed by them. I drove to the house and pulled into the garage. Granddaddy was working, leaving grandma home. Alec was opening my door in no time. He smiled picking me up and ran outside quickly. I kept my eyes closed feeling the wind hit my face, I was used to it from daddy running with me.

"Finally we can have our alone time," Alec said, slightly smiling still getting used to it.

He sat me down on the ground; I knew we weren't far from the house, just far enough away. Alec wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his cold body. I looked up at him; the hazel was slowly burning away allowing me to see some red.

"I've waited so long to have you Lily-Belle," he muttered looking down at me, I smiled.

He leaned forward and finally our lips met, it felt like the most natural feeling in the world.


End file.
